Anything but Ordinary
by laU.i
Summary: El amor apesta, tanto que pierdes la razón y no sabes quién eres! Jajaja, cero que ver con el summary. Todos los habitantes de la pensión cambian de identidad... que harán? Reviews plz!


_No me pertenece Shaman King ni sus personajes_

_En este fic, Yoh, Anna y Hao tienen 16 años, Anna e Yoh ya están casados, pero aún no tienen a Hana y Anna no está embarazada. Hao está con ellos, habiendo prometido que no haría nada malo_

_**Anything but ordinary**_

Era un día normal en la pensión: Yoh se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, Anna se bañaba, Hao y Horo horo se encontraban haciendo el desayuno, y Ren había salido a comprar algunas cosas junto con Tamao. Últimamente todos habían estado peleando más de lo común, Anna no le hablaba a Yoh, Ren y Horo tenían algunas fracturas, y Hao… bueno, él no tenía mucha opción.

-Levántate- ordenó la rubia frente al futon donde se encontraba dormido su esposo.

-5 minutos más- respondió mientras se disponía a colocarse boca abajo.

-Dije que te levantaras ahora mismo!-

-Nooo… Annita, un rato más!- rogaba el shaman.

-Como quieras- dijo la rubia enojada y salió de la habitación. El shaman se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido y enseguida se puso de pie y siguió a la chica fuera de su habitación.

-Anna! Annita, espérame!- le gritaba el shaman por el pasillo, tratando de alcanzarla. Cuando lo hubo hecho, la agarró de brazo.

-¿Te enojaste?- preguntó inocentemente y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Noooo que va!- dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

-Entonces porque te portas así conmigo-

La chica se soltó de él y se fue aún más enojada hacia la cocina. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con algo que la haría enfadarse aún más. Hao y horo horo llevaban puestos unos delantales, todos sucios, habían algunos platos rotos en el piso, salía humo del horno, se les había derramado jugo por toda la mesa y no había absolutamente nada que comer.

-U…ustedes! Imbéciles! ¿Qué hicieron!?-

Ambos se tardaron en responder, pero Hao al fin pudo hablar.

-E…el desayuno Annita!-

-¿¡El desayuno!?- Anna estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Viendo esto, Yoh la cargó y, pese a todos los pataleos de la rubia, consiguió sacarla de la cocina. Ya estando afuera, la llevó a su habitación y la sentó en un pequeño sillón.

-¡Agg! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!? Esos imbéciles tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron!- dijo tratando de levantarse pero Yoh se lo impidió.

-Annita, cálmate, no lo hicieron apropósito-

-¡¿Has visto como quedó mi cocina!?- preguntó más que furiosa.

-Si, pero no es algo que no tenga solución.- dijo él sonriendo. La chica lo miró y suspiró, nunca cambiaría.

-Eres un tonto.- fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarlo.

-Lo sé- n.n- ahora, ¿A dónde quieres ir a desayunar?- preguntó él.

-A donde sea, pero que no vayan toda la bola de idiotas que arruinó mi cocina-

-Annita…- n.nU- tienen que ir, no se pueden quedar sin comer.-

-No, digo que no irán-

-Pero… Anna…-

-Ya dije, punto.-

-Ya llegamos, este restaurante hace comida deliciosa- exclamó Yoh.

-¡Que bien! Hoy si voy a comer cosas ricas, no como las cosas que hace la bruja de tu…-

-¬¬-

-n.nU, mejor sentémonos todos a comer, tengo hambre.-

Todos asintieron a la sugerencia de Yoh y se sentaron. Inmediatamente ordenaron, y en cuestión de poco tiempo ya se encontraban comiendo lo que habían pedido.

Yoh comía felizmente, pero volteó a ver a Anna, quién se encontraba visiblemente cansada y cubría sus ojos con sus manos. El plato frente a ella no había sido tocado.

-¿Te sientes bien Annita?- preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que no-

-Que tienes-

-Un terrible dolor de cabeza-

-Eso te pasa por no comer- intervino Hao.

-Pero mira quién lo dice- contestó Anna.

-De cualquier forma, si es así como mantienes tu cuerpo, sigue así.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la itako.

-Cálmate Hao, recuerda que estás hablando de mi esposa-

-Agg… es verdad, pero sabes… ella debió ser mi prometida, es decir, yo soy mejor que tu.-

- ¬¬- (reacción de todos)

-Si Hao, lo que digas-

-Y sabes, hermanito, ese es el único aspecto que te envidio! El que tengas a una mujer tan bue…-

-Bueno, ya párale, no? Dejen de hablar de mi.- dijo Anna más cansada.

-Si annita, te apoyo- contestó Yoh.

Todos siguieron comiendo sus apetitosos platillos, hasta que…

-Oye naco del norte, pásame la sal- ordenó Tao.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste!?-

-¿no escuchaste? Pásame la sal…-

-¬¬-

-…naco del norte- terminó de decir el shaman.

-Ahora si! Sacaste boleto tiburoncito!- dijo el shaman de hielo lanzándosele encima a Ren.

Mientras tanto, los demás seguían comiendo, siendo víctimas de las miradas curiosas de los demás clientes. Para su sorpresa, entre todos los clientes, había un conocido.

-¿Chicos?-

-Lyserg!- exclamó Yoh-

-¡Hola!-

-Que haciendo por aquí!?- preguntó Yoh de nuevo, los chicos seguían peleando.

-Justamente acabo de llegar, ¿Por qué pelean tanto?-

-Sus diferencias, ya sabes-

-Deberían aprender a Anna- comenzó Hao- tan linda, con esa pose, tan fría… me encanta tu actitud.-

-Ya déjala en paz Hao!- defendió Yoh a su esposa, en tanto Lyserg miraba curioso. Tal vez era el momento… si.

-Oigan…- Lyserg los llamó a todos- les traje algo- dijo y sacó de su bolsa de sus pantalones unos dulces y los repartió a cada uno.

-¿Qué son?- preguntó Yoh inocentemente.

-Ay pues que van a ser! Seguro son mini cámaras eh- contestó Hao sarcásticamente.

-Son dulces tradicionales de Inglaterra- corrigió Lyserg. Todos lo miraron raro –no tienen veneno, saben?- dijo y soltó una risita nerviosa. Instantáneamente todos se comieron el dulce.

Era hora de volver a casa…

La tarde pasó como cualquiera, peleas, combates… En general, nada nuevo. La noche cayó rápidamente, obligando a todos a irse a dormir… bueno, no todos…

-Anna… Annita- llamaba Yoh a su esposa que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

-Hmmm…-

-Anna… despierta-

-Emmm…-

-Anna-

-ZzzzzZzzzZzzz-

-Annita!-

-Aggg que quieres! Déjame dormir!- dijo ella volteándose.

-Pero es que no puedo dormir!-

-Que quieres que haga-

-Que te quedes despierta conmigo.- ToT

-Estás loco!? Ya casi es media noche!-

-Y eso que!? Podemos quedarnos despiertos más tiempo- dijo Yoh provocadoramente y abrazando a su prometida por atrás.

-No Yoh! Tengo mucho sueño-

-Annitaaaaaa- T.T

-Cállate y duérmete-

La noche pasó sin ningún contratiempo…

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron paulatinamente, se encontraba recostada aún.

_Que raro… me siento diferente_

La chica se sentó y miró sus manos, eran… diferentes. Miró más abajo…

_¡!! No me pude haber desarrollado tanto en una noche!! _

Asustada, miró a su lado, su querido joven Yoh yacía dormido con baba escurriendo de la comisura de su boca. Se puso rapidamente de pie, mientras que se quedaba anonada viendo a Yoh.

_¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche? No puede ser que yo… no!... no le pude haber hecho eso a la señorita Anna!_

Corrió rapidamente hacia el baño y se miró al espejo

_¡Desde cuando tengo el cabello rubio!_

…………………………………

De repente se escuchó un grito de la otra habitación, una voz que se parecía mucho a la suya.

-T…tamao?-

_**Continuará…**_

**Hello people! Sé que debería terminar mis otros fics antes de empezar otro, pero la idea que se me vino fue muy fuerte! Así que no pude evitar escribirla, espero que me manden reviews, y aclaro que la idea de este fic fue x una película (la odio, pero fue en lo k me basé xD). Bueno, ps ojalá les haya gustado este primer capítulo, déjenme sus opiniones.**

**Cuidense muxo**

**SaleBye!!!**

**(estúpido saludo **¬¬

**Budam**


End file.
